


The Hard Way: The Werewolf

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, Monster - Freeform, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, I Have Thoroughly Analyzed This Situation And I've Decideed The Most Favorable Course Of Action: I Need That Werewolf To Fuck My Ass!





	The Hard Way: The Werewolf

She ducks behind the boulder and avoids the claw swipe. In the process, though, they chop it up, destroying the last bit of cover Layna had.

Well, that won't do. Now she's tired, hurt, AND without cover. Leather armor for a long trek sounds good (temperature and humidity nonwithstanding) until you actually get in a fight. It's so restrictive... And she's taken a couple of hits already, especially across the face. That can't happen again. With that in mind, she turns around and bolts. Get some space, find advantageous terrain. But what puts a werewolf at a disadvantage in a forest?

Ah yes... The river. There's enough footholds for her to hold her ground, and the werewolf's gonna be tripped up. She plants her feet at the bank, activating her boots of leaping in the process, and makes a massive leap to a rock in the middle of the river. The werewolf pauses when it reaches the bank, but it rushes in and powers through regardless, closing in on the rock. This one's hungry... But the moment of respite is enough for her to catch her breath.

It pulls out of the water, climbing onto the rock with surprisingly loud click-clacks. Right, they're razor-sharp... The leaping boots give her no chance of slipping on the slick rock, but the werewolf may be a little less impeded by that than she thought, considering those can just dig into the stone... Crap.

...Then she sees the beast in the light of the moon, instead of in shadows and between branches and trunks.

Good lord, that's a whopper of an erection.

That canine dick, dribbling with precum from apparent readiness... Thick enough to make even someone with significant experience like Layna pause. It looks softer than a human's, which makes her think it might be easier to take, but that thought also makes her realize that she's currently thinking about taking a werewolf dick in the butt. At this crossroads, she has two opposing thoughts.

On the one side... "I'm sort of fighting a losing battle. I could spend time and supplies and get even more lost losing this punk... Or I could indulge it, save on resources, keep my place, and potentially make it less hostile or even friendly."

On the other... "Lord, it's big, and getting fucked by something that seconds ago intended to kill me sounds HOT. I want it in my butt."

...Then, she registers that those two thoughts aren't actually opposed. She puts her sword away (sheathe horizontal on her back at hip level, obviously, for maximum drawing speed and comfort) and clips her buckler on her back while the werewolf regains its bearings, then squares up.

It lunges, she dodges. It tries swiping while turning, she grasps the arm and adds momentum to it to throw its footing off. It doesn't work very well, and so it straightens up right away, pouncing this time. She crouches, rushes forward, and tackles up into it. This unexpected attack, right into the stomach and lungs, stuns it and most importantly, does so right in front of her.

"And there's my prize..."

She wraps her hands around that big prick and... Well, no, she actually can't, it's just too big for the fingers to make contact all the way around. But it does make the werewolf seize up and sort of stop moving. With one hand, she runs down the shaft, and with the other she moves up and down a short distance, squeezing a bit. It growls, completely different than what she'd heard up until now, and jerks its hips forwards, spurting a little more precum.

She lets go, swiftly pulls down her pants and the underwear with it, freeing her dick and the star of the show: that butt. After turning around, she pushes up against the werewolf's dick, rubbing it up and down with her ass. She figures THAT will communicate her intentions just fine. It tries to grab at her hips, but she throws herself to the ground, to her hands and knees. (Note to self: Never do this again on a stone floor.) She wiggles her ass enticingly as the werewolf seemingly gets more aggressive, growling and growling and making her more excited. "C'mon, c'mon..."

Accepting her invitation, it kneels down and grabs her waist anyway (making her huff in arousal), and pushes the tip of its dick up to her only entrance. And then pushes right in. It's not one for foreplay for sure, but the preceding fight was certainly enough for her, and besides, you don't exactly have much time to think about that when there's easily eleven inches of monster-wolf dick feeding into your ass, stretching it and stretching it, and making you gasp and moan and grit your teeth in unseen effort. The average bottom would probably be hurting right about now, but thankfully she's been here often enough that it's just somewhat uncomfortable.

It bottoms out, then draws out halfway back, and then it starts to growl again in that aggressive, almost territorial way and starts to move back and forth, back and forth, going all the way in on every forth. NOW some pain starts to set in, but by this point she's enjoying herself far too much to mind, moaning her brains out. It lets go of her waist, moving its arms next to her and more or less encapsulating her.

She lets her tongue loll out, panting excitedly, and begins to move back against it. It responds by starting to thrust in earnest, making her lose her mind and--oh. The knot bashes against her cheeks, and she clenches in surprise. (That just spurs it on.) It doesn't seem like it's interested in knotting yet, instead continuing to rut against her and-and--

And those hand movements aren't quite those of a mindless, rutting beast. She's been around were-creatures before, and that hesitating twitching and grasping means the human half is partially conscious, potentially influencing the beast. It's hard to register this while being ass-blasted like this, but she manages it.

Well, worrying the person is probably not a good idea. Or nice. The best she can think to do, though... She places her hand on its own--well, over its thumb, really, and starts moving back against it again (with a bit more trouble, it's REALLY going to town), and moans as earnestly as she can.

"Ahh-ahhn, fuck, yes...! Oh god, just don't stop... I'm so--so close!"

It adjusts its posture, a little more confidently now. Then it does so again, interrupting its thrusting for a moment to change its angle--a bit more downwards. And as she starts to wonder what the hell it's doing, it thrusts, absolutely demolishing her prostate in the process.

"F-fuck...!!"

She certainly wasn't expecting that from a beast. And she certainly wasn't expecting to follow up that critical hit with more thrusting, along that same angle. She trembles in the werewolf's arms, losing track of what mouth sounds she's making, her dick already throbbing in anticipation. And its own slab of monster meat does so too, its thrusting becoming much more shallow, until it eventually stops and starts trying to push deeper in. She subconsciously relaxes her muscles, allowing that knot to slip inside. (Well, more barge, really.) And that's all she can take--she cums, her prick dumping whatever it had ready right on the ground, her entire body shaking in sheer exertion. And right with her is the werewolf, pumping what in the moment feels like gallons of cum inside her.

She's not really sure what happened there for a bit after, but that knot is definitely still inside her. Swollen still, so not coming out. And the werewolf is either asleep, or dead tired; either way, it looks like mandatory cuddle time for her. She pushes up against its shockingly soft fur and pulls her pants up as far as they'll go to protect against the cold, and just closes her eyes and gets comfortable. So much for saving time...


End file.
